A Song of Ice and Snow
by divergentandproudofit
Summary: After summer is restored to Arendelle, it seems like a happily ever after has finally come true. But when Elsa is kidnapped by a mysterious force, it's up to Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf to save her- before it's too late. The tide has turned, and the peace that Arendelle has lived in for so long could be about to crumble... rating subject to change. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Anna**

It had been cold, that terrible day when she nearly gave her life to the ice. Even now, a week later, she still couldn't quite get the ice out of her bones. It was as if a little bit of the ice had crept inside, where no fire could warm it. Tonight she lay awake thinking about it, as she had done every night for seven days. She was still very confused about the whole thing, but in her heart she knew, no matter how hard she tried to pretend otherwise, that she would never truly trust the ice- or her sister's strange power- again.

The winter was beautiful, but as beautiful things can often be, it was deadly. If you wandered into the snow and lay down to sleep, the cold would take your life as the wind blows a leaf, and Anna had long since decided that she'd rather it didn't. What if the afterlife was as cold as the frosty death?

She pulled her blankets tighter around her, debating whether it was worth the walk across the cold stone floor to add logs to the fire. It was the middle of summer, and she was still frightfully cold.

Softly, sweetly, she began a song that she remembered Elsa singing her when they were still very young children, every night before she climbed into the bed beside Anna's.

_Sing me a song of the snow and ice, let the wind blow and the stars shine bright, out on the fjord on a cold winter night, a song that shines like the northern lights, a song to go out on this cold, cold night._

A knock on the door startled Anna out of her daze. "Come in," she called, sitting up straight with the sheets tangled around her like a catterpillar's cocoon of silks.

There was a pause, and then Kristoff poked his head around the door. "Do you need anything?" he asked. "I mean, I heard you singing, and-"

"No, no, I'm fine," Anna said with a wave of her hand. "Although some more blankets wouldn't be amiss."

"I'll get them." Kristoff stood awkwardly in the door frame for a moment, opened his mouth as if to say something, and thought the better of it and closed it again.

The door slammed shut behind him as he turned tail and fled. Anna chuckled quietly to herself as she listened to his retreating footsteps.

As the new official Ice Harvester of the kingdom, Kristoff was entitled to live in the castle, at least until the house Elsa and Anna had commissioned for him was finished. Since that kiss on the docks a week ago, something had changed in their relationship- Kristoff was more shy and awkward around her, whereas Anna found herself wondering about what could be. She knew next to nothing about love, seeing as her social life had been nonexistent until the coronation, but something about the way Kristoff moved, or how he spoke, made her unsure if she wanted to run far, far away and never come back or if she wanted to kiss him again.

A gust of wind blew open Anna's window, and she tumbled out of bed to shut it. Where was Kristoff with that blanket, and why on earth was it so freezing?

She shut the window, just as the frost began to creep under her door.

_What's going on here? Why is Elsa using her power?_

She watched the slow progression across the floor, until with a gasp she noticed the words, sloppy and desperate, scribbled out by the cold.

_Anna, help. Please._

All she could do was stare in horror.

The frost swirled faster and faster, trying to let its message be heard before it became too late.

_They took me. From my quarters. I don't know who they are. But they blindfolded me, and they're taking me away, I'm not sure what they want with me, Anna, I need your help!_

The trailing frost seemed almost to grow weaker, until finally the last faint, curling bit of writing appeared on the hard gray flagstone.

_You're the only one who can save me, I hope it isn't already too late... but just in case it is, I love you, Anna._

_Elsa._

Anna laid her head on the unyielding rock and wept.

**pretty please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! I honestly hadn't expected such a good response to this story, seeing as it started out as a one sentence ramble after I went to see Frozen with my little sisters. So thanks for that, and here is the next chapter.**

**Anna**

The door banged open and Kristoff appeared, the blanket dangling from his hand. "Anna, what's going-"

She stepped back to let him see the message. And perhaps for the first time since she'd known him, he had no idea what to say, what words he could form to comfort her. Anna dried her eyes and began gathering her traveling cloak and dress from the closet.

"What are you doing?" Kristoff asked her.

"I'm going after her," she replied, her voice strong and clear and devoid of any fear or sorrow she might have felt. Anna had grown up a lot in the past few weeks, until she would have been unrecognizable to her parents or to anyone else who knew the crazy, bubbly young girl who begged her distant big sister to "come out and build a snow man".

"No. You're not." Kristoff informed her. "I'm going after her, and you're staying here to run the kingdom."

Anna walked up to Kristoff and stood on her toes, so that their noses were almost touching and she was nearly eye level with the tall young man. "Go off alone, if you want. But if you think I'm staying here while my sister gets hurt or worse, you are sadly mistaken."

They glared at each other for a moment. Kristoff was the first one to look away.

"Fine," he muttered at his shoes, not daring to meet her eyes. "I'll get the sled ready."

Anna smiled. "Good. I'll pack the food." Then before Kristoff could do anything but blink, she leaned in and kissed him. Startled, he stood still for a moment, but eventually he hesitantly put his arms around her and held her tight. After all, who knew what danger this trip could hold?

This kiss might have been their last.

This was a fire that came from a world of lonely ice and snow. Love warms, it sparks, melting the frosty heart and grows into a roaring flame, or a quiet candlelight. Sometimes, a fire that burns bright is not meant to last, but maybe this one was...

* * *

**Elsa**

Dark. It was dark, and surprisingly cold for summertime. Not that it mattered. She didn't feel the cold anymore. In fact, she never really had. Judging from the moon, it was still too early to be up. Somehow, she just wasn't able to sleep tonight. She would restlessly toss and turn for a while, and then doze off, only to be woken by something, some nightmare or noise, real, or maybe imagined.

But this time it was real, she was sure of it. Elsa peered into the darkness, searching for the source.

"Hello?" she said nervously. "Anna, is that you?"

The door flew open and a large man bounded in. He carried a sack over one shoulder and seemed to be made entirely of muscle.

Elsa screamed.

He roughly clapped a hand over her mouth, tied a scrap of cloth around her eyes, and shoved her unceremoniously into the sack, grunting as he shifted the extra load on his shoulders.

_Think, Elsa, think._ She was more frightened than she'd ever been before, curled up into a ball in the smelly sack.

The frost slowly crept up from her fingers. She coded her eyes, visualized Anna's room, and did the only thing she knew to do.

_Anna, help, please_, she thought, and the frost obeyed her.

Then, just as she finished the last sentence, something hit her in the back of the head and knocked her out cold, leaving one last word behind.

_Elsa._


End file.
